Shawn
'''Shawn '''is another main character in Rails of Highland Valley. Bio Out of the main characters, he is the newest along with Kerry, also he is considered the most reliable. Shawn is owned by the Norfolk Southern Railroad and can often be seen pulling long freight trains, sometimes with Kerry. Shawn has been present in almost all of the Season 1 episodes as well as most of the shorts. When he is not working, he is often playing video games or socializing with his friends. In Right of Way, he and Kerry were pulling a freight train when they got sidetracked to let the eastbound Capitol Limited pass. He and the others later kicked Dave and Larry out of their yard. In Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck, he overtook Adam and Tannen along with Kerry and Josiah. The next day, he was assigned to take over their coal train after they had an accident. In Change of Plans, he became curious of how Lilim pulls her passengers, so he asked her for lessons. He did reasonably well until he forgot what he was taught and accidentally messed up on one of his excursions. Afterwards, he redeemed himself, did a special excursion with Lilim, Michael, Lily, and Marie, and now serves as a backup passenger locomotive. He is voiced by TheACman42 and his text to speech voice is Vocalware Steven. Basis Shawn is a GE ES44AC bearing the road number 8041. Appearances Episodes * Right of Way * Special Visitor * Edwards vs. Amtrak * The Good, The Bad, and The Annoying (does not speak) * Change of Plans * The Haunting from Canada * Break Time * Difficult Planning * Jose and Andrew's Big Mistake * Rivalry on the Railroad Shorts * Computer * Midnight Robbery (does not speak) * Beaten Up * Troublesome Cars (does not speak) * Dave Screws up Twice (cameo) * Cure Dream's Revenge on Dave * Adam and Tannen's Bad Luck (does not speak) * Trouble with Barbecue Sauce (mentioned) * Will's Revenge on Adam * Mordecai's Revenge on Nicky * Nicholas's Revenge on Josh * Benjamin's Revenge on Waidy * Lilim's Revenge on Neville Specials * Run to Revenge * Thanksgiving Special (cameo) Trivia * He is named after his voice actor, TheACman42 (later Houston Rail Productions). * He can often be seen working with Kerry. * He is the first freight engine in the series to learn how to transport passengers. * He is the first character to have his text to speech voice changed. It changed from VoiceForge Dallas to Vocalware Steven. * The K5HLL horn he has was also used on CSX ES44AH #931 in real life. * He also appears in Rails of the Mojave as UP SD70ACe #8426, in Rails of Sherman Hill as UP ES44AC #5662, in Tales on Harrison Rails as SP SD45 #9041, and in Tales on Springfield Railroad as BNSF C44-9W #4723. * His model was inspired by one of the creator's railfan catches in Homestead, PA in 2014. * He is the third character to have a human voice in the shorts. * He shares the same number as Victor from San Juan Trainz. Gallery Category:Locomotives Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:GE Locomotives Category:Norfolk Southern Category:Characters Category:Widecabs Category:Youtube users Category:Passenger engines Category:Engines built after 2004 Category:Main characters Category:Characters based off railfan catches Category:Tales on Springfield Railroad characters Category:Rails of the Mojave characters Category:Tales on Harrison Rails characters Category:Rails of Sherman Hill characters Category:Rails of Meadow Hill characters Category:Tales on the SP characters Category:Woodhead Chronicles characters